


Serious Business

by dakiniten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakiniten/pseuds/dakiniten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco talk Srs Bsns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Byaghro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byaghro/gifts).



> Vague pre-slash for AS/S, and some very very subtle, subliminal pre-H/D, if you squint. While drunk. THIS IS NOT THE PORN YOU ARE LOOKING FOR. I don't know WTF this is, to be honest, but the scene refused to be unwritten, so here it is. It wasn't even a particularly insistent plot bunny - there is no plot. I'm rather ashamed of myself. Thanks to dysonrules for the beta, especially so quickly on such short notice when I know you have a million other things to do. :) This was going to be a surprise drabble for byaghro as a thanks for constantly beta-ing my SPN fic, but it didn't turn out nearly as well as I had hoped, so I guess I have to try again. Sorry, darling. :(

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Harry? You haven’t spoken to Malfoy in years, not since you kept him out of Azkaban --”

“I just told the Wizengamot what happened. I didn’t keep anyone out of prison.”

“Well, if you hadn’t insisted on testifying personally, he’d probably be rotting in a cell. Everyone knows that. And the ungrateful prat didn’t so much as thank you --” Ginny complained.

The argument was familiar, rehashed again and again over the years, anytime Malfoy’s name was uttered in the Potter home. There wasn’t any spark in it; they both just spoke the words, because it was expected, because that was how that particular conversation always went.

“Well, maybe he intends to do it now. Honestly, Ginny, he’s asked me to meet him at The Leaky Cauldron, not some sinister dungeon lair. I’ll be fine. And I’ll be late, too, if I don’t leave right now.” He kissed the top of her head and turned to the Floo. “I love you,” he called over his shoulder, and she responded in kind. 

Then he was through, emerging into the Floo-connected antechamber at The Leaky Cauldron. He brushed the soot from his cloak, tried to smooth his rebellious hair, and stepped into the main room.

Draco Malfoy was impossible to miss, even hidden away in a corner booth as he was. At least, it seemed that way to Harry; no one else seemed to notice him there. As he crossed the room and slid into the seat opposite his childhood nemesis, he realized why. A tingle of magic swept up his spine; nothing malicious, just the basic discretion package – Muffliato, Notice-Me-Not, and perhaps a small Glamour. Harry didn’t even twitch. Malfoy had done a fine job of flying under the radar for the last decade-plus, and he probably wanted to keep it that way. As much as he hated it, Harry was still a very public figure, and being seen with Malfoy would make unnecessary waves for both of them. Harry waited for the other man to speak – he had called this meeting, after all.

“Good of you to come, Potter. I wasn’t sure you would.” Malfoy’s voice was much the same, although his tone was slightly different. His lips still curled contemptuously around Harry’s surname, spitting it, but there was markedly less venom overall. It was rather strange.

“Well, you did say it was an important matter we needed to discuss. I can’t think why you would contact me of your own accord unless the situation was dire.” His tone was mild, but he watched closely for a reaction. Malfoy studied his perfectly manicured fingernails.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Potter. If I were in a _dire_ situation, I would contact the appropriate authorities, not you personally. It is a matter of import, however, that I felt I should discuss with you, face-to-face. It concerns our children – more specifically, my son, Scorpius, and your son, Albus. You are aware that they are in Slytherin House together?”

“I know that Al is in Slytherin – it was a bit of a surprise – and I had assumed that your boy would be also, but Al hasn’t mentioned any problems, so I haven’t given it much thought.” Here he paused, brow furrowing. “There’s not a problem, is there?”

Malfoy had turned his attention to the detail of his crystal cordial glass, but he had a small smile on his face.

“We assumed Scorpius would be a Slytherin, obviously. He was bitterly disappointed to be sorted into my House, though; he wanted to be a Gryffindor.” The same rather undignified sound escaped both men. “He wants so badly to prove he isn’t his father, but ambition is ambition regardless of intent, so into Slytherin he went. But to answer your question, no, there isn’t a problem. At least, not the kind you mean. There may be another sort, though, and that’s why I wanted to meet with you.” Malfoy lifted his eyes to finally meet Harry’s, and his expression was unreadable. “Apparently our sons are the best of friends. From what I gather, they’re nigh inseparable. When Scorpius owls home he speaks of little else, and even asks for a certain type of biscuit – that I know he loathes – to be sent with his care packages, because Albus likes them.”

Harry realized he’d reached for his wand just in time to divert the movement, and instead jabbed his finger at Malfoy across the table.

“Now see here, Malfoy. I know you and I can barely manage civility, but I’m not telling my son who he can and can’t be friends with. You’ve obviously raised a son who is already a better man than you, if he’s put aside your petty prejudices and befriended Al. Deal with your disappointment on your own; it’s nothing to do with me.” Harry slapped his palm on the table and moved to get up, when surprising warmth wrapped around his wrist and stilled him. He whipped his head around, other hand already on his wand by the time he saw that Draco Malfoy was half-standing, leaned across the table with his fingers circling Harry’s wrist. He looked at Harry with such a strange expression – exasperated and pleading all at once – that Harry sat back down.

“Can you rein in your righteous indignation until I get to the actual issue? I don’t care if Scorpius is friends with your son. I’m glad he has a real friend at all, and not just simpering flunkies.” Draco’s gaze turned inward for a moment, and then he shook himself. He seemed to realize suddenly that he was still touching Harry, and he withdrew his hand as if he’d been scalded. “The problem I wanted to address is that Christmas holiday is coming up, and Scorpius is practically bursting at the seams to invite Albus to visit over the break. I know you’d probably rather eat your own eyes than allow him to come to the Manor; I feel much the same about sending Scorpius to your house, although I’m more concerned about the sense of humour of the various Weasley cousins than I am about any outright dueling…” Harry had never seen Draco so – flummoxed. It was actually rather adorable, another adjective he never thought could apply to a Malfoy. Harry blinked – what was he thinking? Perhaps the whole surreal situation was getting to him.

Albus hadn’t mentioned any of his new friends by name, but he had been pretty excited about making friends with other children unrelated to him, and in his own house, to boot. And now that he thought about it, Al had been making some pretty out-of-character requests for his care packages, too. Al had never really liked Muggle sweets, but he’d begged for Cadbury chocolate bars the last three times he’d owled home.

Harry said, “I’ve been in pureblood houses – they aren’t really safe for non-purebloods or so-called blood traitors. But if you’d like, you and Scorpius are welcome to join our family for dinner over the break. That way the boys get to spend some time together and you can make sure no harm comes to him at the hands of any mischievous Weasleys.”

The look on Draco Malfoy’s face was totally worth the row Harry was likely to have with Ginny about this spontaneous invitation. He sputtered for a few hilarious moments, but quickly composed himself.

“That is an acceptable arrangement. My family would be pleased to call upon yours over the holiday.” His mask of cool politeness fell for a moment, leaving him looking more earnest than Harry had seen him in…well, ever. “Thank you, Harry. It will make Scorpius very happy, and that is what matters most to me.” Then his game face was back on, and he was standing, reaching to shake Harry’s hand. “I will be in touch to make more detailed arrangements closer to the break. Good day.” And with that he turned and left a slack-jawed Harry Potter wondering who had cast the Imperius Curse on Draco Malfoy.


End file.
